helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Mia
|Row 3 title = Occupation |Row 3 info = Singer |Row 4 title = Years Active |Row 4 info = 2011-present |Row 5 title = Associated Acts |Row 5 info = Happy Jikan, MORNING JIKAN, H.P SUPER IDOLS., Spring Breeze |Image size = 260px}}Lee Mia (李米娅) is a member of Happy Jikan and a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced as a member of the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. History 2011 Lee became a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, after failing a Shiko Jikan audition. 2012 On April 10, Lee, along with Hello!Project DIVAS. member, Yamamoto Ran, released the single, Love, Peace, Melody!. They also formed the sub unit, HeartXStar. Lee was a backdancer for Morning Musume's 2012 Concert Tour. Lee participated in Happy Jikan ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~ Seventh Generation! audition, and was a finalist, but failed to pass. 2013 Lee along with Happy Jikan member Joe Song and Bui Shun starred in the stage play,Cold Blooded Love. The stage play ran from January 1, to January 6. In March, Lee auditioned for Happy Jikan's eighth generation. Her audition song was, Maji Desu ka Ska! by Morning Musume. On April 10, it was revealed that Lee, along with Tang Juan and Lin Ju, passed the auditions for Happy Jikan. Profile *'Name: '''Lee Mia *'Nicknames: Mia,MiaChu, Madam Mia *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace: '''Hong Kong, China *'Bloodtype: 'AB *'Height: '152.3 cm *'Hello! Project Status **'2011.??.?? Kenshuusei **2013.04.10 Kensuusei Graduated **2013.04.10 Happy Jikan Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2011.??.?? Member *'Happy Jikan Color': **'Orange' (2013-2014) **'Teal' (2014-present) *'Hobbies: '''Dancing *'Specialty: Jumping High *'Personality: '''Shy & Kind *'Favorite Hello!Project Song: Kono Toori *'Looks Up To: 'Hoi Daiyu, Wu Jiao, Sun Fang *'Hello!Project Groups' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2013) **Happy Jikan (2013-present) **MORNING JIKAN (2013-present) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2013-present) **Spring Breeze (2013-present) Singles Participated In HeartXStar #Love, Peace, Melody! Happy Jikan #Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito (Debut) #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox #Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng #Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn H.P SUPER IDOLS. #Victory! (Debut) DVDs Solo DVDs *2013.05.01 Greeting ~Lee Mia~ (e-Hello! DVD) Fanclub DVDs *2013.06.13 Happy Jikan 8ki FC Event ~Time of our Lives!Wow!~ *2013.06.26 Happy Jikan FC Event ~SHOUT!~ Trivia *She likes crab and flounder. *She has a mid husky voice. *She has the same name as North Star's Murakami Mia. *She got the nickname MiaChu from Eguchi Rin and Oda Sakura. *Fans says she resembles Li Chun(Junjun) *She was the third most popular Kenshuusei. *She's the second youngest member of Happy Jikan. *She wants to be the "silly and funny" one in her generation. *Her best friend in Hello! Project is Lin Ju. *She thinks Saburo Mami is cool. *She considers Ono Sayuki one of the most fashionable members of Hello! Project. *Zoeng Biyu says that Lee is extremely childish and cute. *She loves Starbucks. *She is currently is having vocal training with Bui Shun. *It is noticed that she has developed a Yankii personality. Category:Happy Jikan Eigth Generation Category:Members who failed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:Members who passed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:Births in 1999 Category:August Births Category:2011 Debuts Category:Graduated Trainee Category:Graduated Egg Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Happy Jikan Members Category:Happy Jikan Category:2013 Debuts Category:1999 Births Category:Members who failed a Shiko Jikan Audition Category:Happy Jikan Eighth Generation